hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Chiem
Brian Chiem is an American Unterganger. He started his channel in October 2012 and has created several parodies since. Hitler parodies episodes list SEASON 1 1. Hitler is informed about Brian Chiem 2. Hitler hates R.T.I. 3. Hitler explains about Victor Crowley 4. Hitler is informed that BrianHitlerChiem has 10 subscribers 5. Fegelein is informed that Brian Chiem reached 130 AGK episodes 6. Hitler's Halloween 7. Hitler plans Brian to do AGK with Vivian Chow tetralogy 8. Hitler is informed that AngryGermanKid199692 has 50 subscribers 9. Hitler is informed that it is Vivian Chow's birthday 10. Hitler explains about NORMHORROR's return SEASON 2 11. Hitler's summary about Brian Chiem's AGK season 7 episodes 12. Hitler is informed that Shirley Kwan is a new principal 13. Hitler explains about the cannibals 14. Hitler meets Brian Chiem 15. Hitler is informed that Leopold and his friends are going to North Korea 16. Fegelein is informed that Brian Chiem reached 150 AGK episodes 17. Hitler is informed that Leopold celebrates his own birthday 18. Jodl tells Hitler to make Harold Slikk gets fired and smashes Leopold 19. Hitler meets Karen Mui Planned episodes 20. Hitler is informed that Leopold goes on YouTube at school SEASON 3 21. Hitler's 5 tips about Brian Chiem 22. Hitler explains that how Leopold pretends to be a girl 23. Hitler meets Priscilla Chan 24. Hitler is informed that Alan Tam is Santa Claus 25. Hitler rants about Brian is not taking requests anymore 26. Hitler meets Vivian Chow 27. Hitler watches Leon Lai videos 28. Hitler is informed that Brian Chiem was unhappy 29. Fegelein is informed that Brian Chiem reached 170 AGK episodes 30. Hitler's Valentine's Day SEASON 4 31. Hitler watches suicidemouse.avi videos 32. Hitler meets Shirley Kwan 33. Hitler is informed that it was 2013 34. Hitler is informed that Leopold and his friends are going to Poland 35. Hitler's Easter 36. Hitler plans Brian for making AGK goes to Russia 37. Fegelein is informed that Leopold and his friends are going to Bulgaria 38. Hitler meets Leslie Cheung 39. Hitler watches Priscilla Chan videos 40. Goebbels is informed that Brian Chiem was unhappy SEASON 5 41. Hitler is informed that Leopold gets revenge on his dad again 42. Gunsche is informed that NORMHORROR rapes Leopold 43. Hitler watches Jacky Cheung videos 44. Hitler is informed that Leopold and his friends are going to France 45. Hitler meets Alan Tam 46. Goebbels rants about Harold Slikk 47. Hitler watches Vivian Lai videos 48. Hitler is informed that Leopold insert swears on videos 49. Gunsche tells Hitler to insert blue screen of death 50. Goebbels rants about Justin Bieber SEASON 6 51. Hitler meets Hacken Lee 52. Hitler watches Shirley Kwan videos 53. Hitler and Gunsche talking to each other 54. Hitler's summary about Brian Chiem's AGK season 8 episodes 55. Hitler explains about Brian writing a love letter to girls 56. Hitler is informed that Leopold goes on Shirley Kwan's website 57. Hitler explains about Brian's adventure to Italy 58. Hitler meets Linda Wong 59. Hitler and Grawitz talking to each other 60. Hitler watches Anita Mui videos SEASON 7 61. Hitler is informed that Brian finished Ask Brian Chiem episodes 62. Hitler explains about Five minutes to kill yourself game 63. Hitler watches Linda Wong videos 64. Hitler is informed that it is Shirley Kwan's birthday 65. Hitler meets Winnie Lau 66. Hitler watches Faye Wong videos 67. Fegelein is informed that Brian Chiem reached 200 AGK episodes 68. Hitler and Grawitz is informed that AngryGermanKid199692 has 100 subscribers 69. Hitler is informed that we're backwards 70. Hitler watches Chris Wong videos SEASON 8 71. Jodl and Hitler explains the stupid quiz 72. Gunsche tells Hitler to do the stupid quiz 73. Goebbels is mad that Leopold failed the stupid quiz 74. Fegelein is informed that Leopold learned in Chinese languages 75. Hitler watches Karen Tong videos 76. Hitler meets Karen Tong 77. Goebbels is mad that Leopold failed the retake of stupid quiz 78. Hitler is informed that Brian's gang gets an A+ on the stupid quiz 79. Hitler meets Vivian Lai 80. Hitler watches Alan Tam videos SEASON 9 81. Hitler is informed that it is Priscilla Chan's birthday 82. Hitler explains about WMG 83. Hitler watches Hacken Lee videos 84. Hitler meets Leon Lai 85. Hitler explains about UMG 86. Hitler and Gunsche plans to celebrate birthday parties 87. Hitler and Grawitz explains about Brian's future episodes 88. Hitler watches Winnie Lau videos 89. Jodl and Hitler explains about South Korea 90. Hitler explains about EMI SEASON 10 91. Hitler meets Danny Chan 92. Hitler watches Dave Wong videos 93. Hitler is informed that Brian and his friends are going to Japan 94. Hitler is informed that Hitlerrantsparodies is the best Hitler parodies maker 95. Hitler is informed that Brian Chiem reached 250 AGK episodes 96. Hitler explains about Sony Music Entertainment 97. Hitler watches Vivian Chow videos 98. Hitler meets Teresa Teng 99. Hitler is informed that Brian and his friends are going to Greece 100. Hitler explains about Brian's group SEASON 11 101. Jodl wants Hitler to let Justin Bieber dies in parodies 102. Hitler talks about Leopold's adventure to Czech Republic 103. Hitler watches Jeff Chang videos 104. Hitler is informed that we're upside down 105. Hitler explains about the Greek alphabet 106. Hitler watches Andy Lau videos 107. Hitler explains about Music Publishing Rights Collecting Society 108. Hitler is informed that Leopold and his friends going to Denmark 109. Jodl wants Hitler to blow up NORMHORROR's house 110. Hitler watches Aaron Kwok videos SEASON 12 111. Hitler is informed that AngryGermanKid82 is the best AGK maker 112. Hitler plans to kill Harold Slikk 113. Hitler and Gunsche wants FUUUComics400 to be dead 114. Hitler watches Leslie Cheung videos 115. Hitler is informed that NORMHORROR is finally dead 116. Hitler is informed that it is Brian Chiem's birthday 117. Hitler in informed that Leopold and his friends are going to Romania 118. Hitler watches the Marlboro Red Hot Hits part 1 119. Hitler watches the Marlboro Red Hot Hits part 2 120. Hitler is informed that Brian Chiem reached 300 AGK episodes Gallery Not yet. Links *Brian Chiem's YouTube channel Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers